Paradise
by ac1452
Summary: Dorian and Klaus are puppets of a more powerful entity. Please, don't read if you hold strong religious beliefs based from the Bible, this story is quite sacrilegious. Not in a pervy way (maybe a teensy tiny bit), but sacrilegious nonetheless.


_Own nothing. Enjoy. Please review._

_Inspired by "Heaven nor Hell" from Volbeat_

Everything everywhere was so silent that Klaus was sure he would be able to hear the echo of a needle hit the ground if that ever happened. Even the steps of the man behind him was only a breath of sound that could be mistaken for the wind. The place was huge, a mansion in fact, and both men were on their way of getting out of there as fast and as silently possible.

So far the mission has been a success, Klaus got his files and Dorian had a stupid vase. Klaus had no idea what on earth possessed Dorian to steal a vase. Sure it had complicated drawings and markings, and was surely made of gold, diamonds, and unicorn blood, but it still was a fucking useless vase, you couldn't even use it for flowers since the thing very conveniently had holes in it. Luckily, that vase was inside a store room that had a bunch of other vases in it. Why Dorian picked this one, or why he picked it at all, was anyone's guess. They had to make one hundred percent sure no one would notice anything unusual for a day or two, but Klaus was pretty confident no one would notice one vase missing out of thousands in a room that seemed unopened for a very long time. Klaus wondered how the thief knew that it was precisely that room that hold the vases, but then he reminded himself that this was Eroica, he wasn't the best thief just because of his ridiculous hair.

This case was not so different from the rest. Just another psycho trying to create the truth serum or the so called truth drug. A drug that presumably makes you say the truth even if you don't want to do it. However, the problem was not that dear Mr. Hyde (yes, that is what he calls himself) was trying to make that drug, the problem was that his lab rats were teens from many countries. And what was even worse is that he was targeting younger and younger kids thinking that the drug might eventually work. He was one of many clients of international slavery and was just the tip of the iceberg. They already had some leads to the big bosses for the slave trading from other interventions, but this one was deeper than the rest. They had strong suspicions that Mr. Hyde had one of the big bosses for contact. Besides, Mr. Hyde was currently on some sort of vacation and did not mess around with kids lately, and by the time he was supposed to resume, bang! He would be caught red handed by the Interpol which was none of NATO's business anymore. However Klaus was positive that interpol did not needed to catch him red handed, they already had the evidence in the files. But then again, it was none of his business.

They made it safely out, silently crossing the little forest where their cars waited for them. Klaus had to wonder about the security of this place, while the locks and alarm systems were a state of the art; in fact, Dorian was asked to help out with the security system, the human supervision was of the worst he had ever seen.

Klaus expected Dorian to begin his usual jabber about anything highly uninteresting and with a strong innuendo anytime, but to his surprise the thief kept quiet.

They finally arrived at their cars, they respective employees waiting anxiously for them. Dorian was actually thinking of getting away with the files and getting a nice romantic chase under the stars with the Major, but since their meeting was tonight there was no point in delaying it further. However a little good bye would not hurt.

"Well, it's definitely been a pleasure major."

Dorian got a little closer and started fondling major's suit.

"Hope to repeat it again soon" he said, raising slightly his left eyebrow.

Klaus just smacked the offending hand away and pushed the Earl for more emphasis.

"Dream on idiot, now take your thieves and get out of here before I change my mind."

"Until we meet again then."

And with that they were off.

Klaus checked his watch, 23:15, how much he hated getting his sleeping clock messed around. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, and the subordinates would take care of everything now. They just needed to drop him off to his home and he was done for the day. He would make the papers tomorrow and have everything ready for Monday. Sometimes, he felt good being the boss around, until he was in his own boss' office of course, but that didn't happen that often, so it was survivable.

_KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD_

The door opened and with a sigh, Klaus came in to his room. He was very tempted to just curl up in his bed and fall asleep without further ado. But he dragged himself to the closet, took his pajamas, went to the bathroom and took a shower as fast as he could manage. When he was done, he dried himself, towel dried his hair, and put on his pajamas. As he sat in his bed and for a moment he felt like he needed to go somewhere but he knew he didn't. That reminded him of the times that he randomly thought of the thief for no reason. _Until we meet again then._ What on earth was Klaus supposed to do with the Earl? Idiot was not meant to go into danger's face and flirt with death as it if was some sort of game, his stupidity probably did not let him realize that though. However, that contradicted his very willingness of committing the crime of expensive theft, where he might not be the only one interested in some expensive painting or what not. Klaus knew he should not worry, the thief knew how to take care of himself, but his head still told him that an innocent bystander (no matter how deviant) should not get tangled up in his job. He shook his head, blamed his tiredness for crazy thoughts, set his alarm for tomorrow, turned off the lights, and made himself comfortable in his bed. In less that five minutes, he was sound asleep.

_KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD_

Everything was blurred as he opened his eyes, so he just closed them again. He did not have to see to feel everything falling into its respective place, and making him, reasonably enough, feel complete. After a while, he opened his eyes again and a glittery black ceiling came into view. He never understood why they chose that particular color. He actually liked the previous one, blue with the tiniest green and black dots, but glittery black did appease to his eyes.

_Either that or I'm getting used to it._

He got up from the bed, and was glad he did not pick for it look like "his own" bedroom, otherwise he would constantly ask himself whether he transitioned or not. He washed in his mirror-less bathroom and dried. As he was walking to his closet, he thoroughly stretched his whole slightly red tinted body, arms, legs, neck, and his big black transparent bat-like wings that literally smoked constantly in their place. He put on a normal black shirt that thanks to science and technology had not have to be put in a special way because even though his wings were there, they were not something tangible (unless he wanted them to be, thankfully). Basically, the solid of his wings was made gaseous with the amazing property that it did not sublimate completely, it stayed **roughly** together. This way, if a hand, or in this case a shirt, passed through them, the wings would react like smoke does when you try to get rid of it, but it would almost immediately rearrange itself again to its smoky constituency. And the effect was permanent, meaning he could harass his smoky wings for decades just for them to rearrange themselves the second he stopped.

Then the underwear, which brought the completely opposite story. He had chosen to leave his tail alone since he had in intimate relationship with it. Sometimes, he could swear it even had a life and free will of its own. The back waist and hip part of all his trousers and underwear were based on the smoky technology (the name actual name was just sublimation) and once he put on his underwear or buttoned his jeans in a comfortable way, they would solidify leaving an opening for his tail. He still liked to have a shirt roughly covering it thou, no need to take chances in that department. Then he put on his socks and shoes, and he was ready. He thought of brushing his long black-as-coal hair but instead he took the brush with him thinking in assigning that task for a certain someone.

He stepped into the hall, and closing the door to his room he set to go to the bar/restaurant downstairs in the second floor. As he walked on the blood red carpet, looking at the light brown walls lighted with almost golden light from the ceiling, he felt at home, a welcoming feeling of returning to where he belonged. Coming a couple times a week for a couple hours took its time to adjust to, but was nothing otherworldly. The same could not be said for his partner who raised the issue a couple times but let it go. On cue to his relaxed state, a soft purr escaped his chest, which made him even more relaxed, and decided to keep it, it felt good so why not.

He arrived at the restaurant and immediately spotted his companion, dressed in black pants and long sleeved shirt, who was sitting in one of their favorite seats. With a happy sigh, he made his way.

"Hey"

He heard a gasp, long wavy blond hair spun around, sapphire eyes shone with happiness, halo sparkled, and then as the other man stood up, he felt himself being wrapped in arms and kissed everywhere.

"Mephast! I missed you.. so... much!" the purring the angel picked up from the hug made him hug his demon even tighter.

Mephast in turn happily returned the affection.

"You alright?"

With a slowly rocking tail, he started checking Sach for completeness, ever since the time he transitioned without one of those beautiful white angelic wings he always made sure the whole beautiful angelic body, halo, and sublimed wings were present. The guilt of being the cause of such accident faded with time, but he always remembered. It is not serious if not done repeatedly, but better be safe than sorry.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Sach said stepping back and noticing how the beautiful black hair was not brushed. Taking the brush from Mephast on one hand and Mepha's hand in the other, Sach guided the demon to his chair and made him sit down. Mephast knew one of Sach's treats was his long black hair.

So Sach begun his ministrations by first kissing on each one of Mepha's beautifully majestic horns. Growing couple centimeters from his hairline, there were two medium sized black horns with dark red spirals on them. They pointed to the back of the head, feature that gave him the slick look. The horns were beautiful as ever even though they already needed some maintenance, like polishing, some clipping of those pointy ends and who knows even put some color on them.

"You wanna go flying latter?" asked Sach as he carefully slid the brush around one horn and down toward the demon's back.

"Sure."

Sach noticed with delight the change in his voice as the purring increased and breathing deepened, and also how the tail coiled itself around his knee.

Sach smiled, stopped his brushing duties and with mock reverence started to pet Mephast' tail.

"Oh, my deep apologies will never be enough for my insult of not having bid you a good day Mr. Spike."

Mephast craved to know when the hell Sach named his tail Mr. Spike, alas Sach said he just said it one day, and it stuck.

The tail uncoiled itself and gave a sharp smack to the offending hand, causing an indignant "hey!" from Sach.

"You might be forgiven if you brush his friend hair to perfection."

"As you bid your eminence."

To that he only received a growly hiss.

_KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD_

After having his hair brushed thoroughly, both beings ate a small breakfast and talked about past times and how things were when they lived full-time in Paradise. A few demon and angel friends passed by to bid their greetings to both of them, but all were brief and not surprising. Some were still full-time residents, while other like them had human lives assigned to them.

Angels and demons had a very long life span, and their deaths and births were rather a continuum more like reincarnation. They all remembered bits and pieces of their previous lives and most of them were descendants of the original beings some of them even being mentioned in the bible. Yes, although rare and illegal without authorization, since the Rupture Angel and Demons can interact with humans. However the history of Angels and Demons goes way beyond that. Both beings come from a place called Paradise, named in honor to the human imagination. The Rupture was an accident of one of the natural discoveries in Paradise many centuries ago, roughly near biblical times, a portal that lead to Earth was discovered. This portal was at first a legend that turned out to be true and it was left to guesswork as to whether the origin of this legend was proof that a transitioning (the act of crossing this portal) happened before the Rupture. However, in a relatively similar fashion to humans, both beings were still rather ignorant of consequences, knowledge, and wisdom so illegal transitionings were not unheard of. Though by nature angels and demons are slightly shy in the presence of humans they did try to remain undiscovered but every now and then, an unsuspecting human would get a glimpse of them and well the rest is history. During these times there was a group of thinkers and inventors that did extensive research of humans and mainly, but not limited to, what once was ancient Greece and all the Kingdoms of Egypt. It was them who discovered that Angels and Demons could posses a human body and control it, but it was very exhausting and nearly impossible to gain total control, so they contented themselves with being only mere passengers of the possessed human which was rather interesting in itself. This group was partially independent and partially one of the think tanks for the monarchy of that time. Like Earth but faster due to the time difference (time goes faster in Paradise), Paradise had its fair share of history, discoveries, wars (albeit not as bloody), and cultural advancement.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?"

After some time of conversation Mephast noticed that with every minute that passed Sach was starting to get a bit impatient and even cranky. Mood that was very contagious, and Mephast being a demon with DAS (Demonic Aggression Syndrome, there was an angelic version too, but not as common) it was tenfold for him.

Well, there was no sense in hiding it, Sach didn't want a fight so early in the morning, so he might as well just tell him and hope for the best. He also noticed, along with the warning change in his voice, how his pupils of his bright green eyes started to dilate and the very subtle increase in the glow of the red stripes on Mephast horns were clear signs of his DAS condition picking up steam, and decided that a trip to The Fence instead of the flying routine will do both of them some good.

"My PAC rate has gonne up, I broke my own record again."

PAC stood for Possession Awareness and Control, and the fact that it was high meant that Sach could posses and control his human with much more ease than most angels and demons. Under almost any other circumstances this was very good, while Sach was certainly not the only one, talents like him were sought after in order to get his technique so that others could benefit from it, celestial beings were very interested in helping humans carve their way to a relatively peaceful world like Paradise. It went unsaid that Sach, sensing the change, already went to RCP12 (Research Center for Possesions 12, there were many) to record his PAC and get checked over. However in their case, this was anything but good news.

In hopes to calm down a bit, Mephas took the final sip from his drink.

"If you could just stay away from me, like I told you from the beginning, we wouldn't have to go through this."

How was Sach supposed to know his human had such a amazingly bad luck at encountering Mephast's human, and get so infatuated with him? And the fact that they were married did not make any easier.

Marriage between celestial beings was not as simple as its human counterpart. Even though divorce was just as real in Paradise as it was on Earth, it was much, much rarer, but compared to humans beings did not marry easily either. To get married the hassle was so big that many could not find the time, patience, and commitment to get all the papers, approvals, and take the test (yes, to get married you had to pass a marriage test, go figure). All precautions were taken to minimize unnecessary unions because marriage was literally the union of souls. It was reported to be one of the most amazing and intense experiences a being could live, love making of a married couple being a close second. It was a natural process, but illegal if done without all the authorization. Due to its nature, marriage was not taken lightly by most, since divorce of a couple (marriages of more than two beings were rare but not absent) was considered a dangerous practice that had serious psychological consequences if not done correctly, with some beings being reported to have been driven to insanity. Almost all marriages and divorces were done with the help of a soul master that supervised the specific proceedings recommended for the beings and made sure everything went smoothly. These proceedings were derived partly from the test and the papers done beforehand, all this to ensure the souls were properly sealed or separated.

Mephas still remembered the day his soul became part of Sach's soul. The act of marriage resembled a dance, and within a few seconds of slow steps taken he remembered feeling Sach's soul dance along with his. He also remembers feeling terrified to the bone afterward and needing a couple hours to adjust; this was a normal feeling for the majority of male celestial beings after the union, and he knew Sach wasn't faring much better, marriage was exposing ones most delicate part to another person and if that wasn't terrifying he didn't know what was.

The fact that their souls were united meant that if Sach kept longing for Mephas when possessing his human (factor that contributed to his higher PAC) it could not only damage their union, where it could psychologically affect Mephas even more so for his DAS, but Sach's human could get hurt too in form of many types of hallucinations.

Sach started to play with his empty cup looking all guilty.

"Mephast, I swear all the meetings are always by chance, besides... you could always gently persuade..."

In that moment Mephast slammed his cup on the table making Sach hold his breath and regret his line of thinking that was also many times discussed to no avail.

Mephast calmly stood up.

"I'll be at The Fence"

The Fence. Its complete name was Aggressive Syndrome Metal Fence, and wasn't only open for beings who suffered from DAS but for everyone who wanted to vent out grudges, anger, or even sadness in a safe and very satisfying manner. The Fence was a one story building that was about a kilometer squared big. When it was first build three centuries ago, the demand for a room was so high, that they kept constructing more gyms (only twice as big and three times as high) so it could hold all beings that craved violence yet did not want to get hurt. This was possible thanks to mixing virtual reality with the real world along with special drugs that not only lowered strength but also raised resistance and regeneration capabilities while virtual reality made the fighter think that the damage he did was the one he thought and wanted to do. Thanks to this center, aggression is rare between celestial beings and it was reported that it was part of the evolution of civilization of Paradise towards a peaceful conviviality. Also, the best way to keep DAS in check is to beat a random being senseless, and thanks to the Fence this was possible without having to harm or kill anyone.

Sach quietly got up, paid the check and followed Mephast and his tail that flicked angrily from side to side, keeping a few steps behind him and guessing that it would be best if they continued their conversation after Mephast's (and maybe Sach's too) round at the Fence.

Sach also noticed their almost telepathic agreement on going there, and while logic said that both of them knew the rational thing to do when feeling or suspecting someone had anger was to go punch the anger out to the Fence, Sach also believed it was their souls communicating. There actually were unexplained accounts of apparent telepathy between married couples but while it was not proven it was not discarded as crazy talk either. Researchers still baffled at how despite the immense technological advancement done in the past few centuries, the equations of love were still out of their grasp of full comprehension.

After a couple blocks, they arrived at the Fence.

The other reason that Sach enjoyed coming to the Fence, aside from oogling the naked beings everywhere (they all fought naked, the best results for peace was to make it as primal and animalistic as possible), was he got to witness the transformation from normal demon to warrior demon of his beloved. From birth all beings had their capability of transformation to warrior mode silenced and only allowed with authorization. This, of course was met with huge opposition, but in order to convince the public a defensive mechanism as a shield was introduced also from birth. This shield has proven to be very good in protecting oneself, but later a downsized version of the warrior was allowed because of way too many special cases had appeared where the warrior was needed but not available. Full Warrior mode whether angelic or demonic, is considered a very dangerous creature, and for many centuries beings looked for ways to suppress it or be able to fight it in a safe way. These steps were taken after the devastating Third War many centuries ago, where many perished because the big majority decided that it was a good idea to fight the opposition of the battlefield, creature against creature. The huge downsize of Warrior being is that after a some time fighting, specifically around 2 hours and 33 minutes, they loose all reasoning, and fight till they literally drop dead. Even though it is very rare that today any being fights for that long (the average is fifteen minutes), but just in case, for that The Fence also offers the feeling of dying in its virtual reality to give a complete experience. Today, due to the very low crime rate, the defense mechanism and the less menacing version of the warrior has proven to be sufficient in self defense and protection of others.

The gyms had the strongest glass so that it could withstand beings being slammed into it. And in order for authorized people (if the fighter desired it was public, if not he could write down who could watch) to watch the match but not distract the fighters it was one way see through. As Mephast was filling out the form, Sach hoped he would allow him to see him; it would not be the first time Mephast left him in the dark as to his transformation, the fight, and who knows some "relaxing" time with the other fighter. Even though their relationship was not officially open, either of them could engage in extra marital sex with the opponent after a fight. This did not happen often, but it was recommended when DAS had signs of depression. For celestial beings sex was slightly less romantic than it was for humans but equally enjoyable . After a fight Mephast, if he had depression, some times had fun with the fighter (sometimes Sach was allowed to watch, sometimes he wasn't), other times he asked Sach for the favor, and once they even had a threesome with Nick, Mephast favorite fighter. And as if it was magic, after a good night sleep Mephast's chronic depression was completely gone. Other thing that helped Mephast relax were massages, these on the other hand Mephast asked exclusively from Sach. It was something about Sach hands that they knew what felt good for Mephast and he suspected it was their souls communicating. It goes without saying these massages were also very arousing. Also this was the only place they could have sex while one, or both of them were in warrior mode, this was a clear sign that no matter for advanced they get as a civilization, celestial beings did not completely forget they were animals on the inside.

After giving Mephast his kit for virtual stimulation, the female demon receptionist nodded at Sach which indicated he was allowed to follow Mephast into the gym where Zepar was in his full warrior demon mode flying leisurely across the gym. Mephast sat on a bench, injected himself with the syringe (drugs) and glued two little flat dots to his temple (virtual reality) provided by the receptionist and started divesting himself, while Sach sat at another bench where he could get the best view. Mephast got in through the glass doors which locked themselves.

"I really hope you're not as disappointing as you look, cause otherwise this session is going to be rather short."

With a smile, Sach remembered Zepar did not waste time in provoking his opponents. Sach noted Mephasts started to change already. His wings were not sublimed anymore and like the rest of his body they started growing. His slightly red color turned angry red, his horns, hair (that he started putting in a firm ponytail), and nails grew at an impressive rate, eyes went from green to eyeballs completely black with a red pupil, and his tail grew thicker, but the part of his body that always stole the show were his impressive demon legs. They completely transformed into black dragon like hind paws complete with scales and scary looking claws, and from his knee to his hip, reddish fur would cover his jiggly bits, much to Sach's disappointment.

"When you're done prettying yourself, let me know, I'm rather patient with my dates."

The angel's version of warrior mode was very similar except that they were not red colored, had no tail, the fur was slightly gray instead of reddish, and the halo was dimmed.

Being a staff fighter at the Fence was known not to be easy employment. Aside from formal education in topics like anatomy, psychology, and social sciences, the beings had to do special mental and physical training in order to maintain their cool, supervise the client, give a satisfactory fight, and lose every single time.

A very formidable howl/growl left Mephast chest and did not waste time in charging into the air and making a full front attack on Zepar.

Zach decided not to have a fight of his own and got himself comfortable to watch the show instead.

_KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD_

"Fine, I'll do it but I hope Dorian is as obsessed as he appears to be. I don't want Klaus to get false hopes."

There wasn't really much at stake, when a being was assigned a human, the human could be at any point in their lives, it lasted until the human died. The human did not feel anything, only the unexplained trains of thoughts were the only hints that a human **could be** possessed. Other than that, the human and the being could live happily along side. However leaving a human body while on Earth was risky, but not unheard of, and again, it was only done with the proper authorization.

What bothered Mephast was that he was not completely ok with messing with a human life in a rather meaningful way. Sach did all the paper work, and they already had the authorization which made him completely responsible for the well being of both humans as far as the effects possession and manipulation was concerned. Not many took this gamble, hurting a human either purposely or by miscalculation was punishable by prison. However, Sach was one hundred percent sure it would work, reason that the permits were not difficult to get, the RCP12 did their own investigation and deliberation as to what percentage of success this Sach's idea had, between other things that very probably included getting all info possible from the two humans. Sometimes Sach wondered whether they were doing the right thing at changing the lives of humans, even if it was for the best, for their convenience. But then he remembered that the worst thing that happened ever since these changes were supervised by the RCP, were quadruplets and that no bad consequences ever happened to the humans, in fact they all appeared to be what the human needed and they all lived good lives. But in order for it to work, he needed Mephast help. Thankfully, Mephast finally agreed.

"That is very good news to hear love, and he is, if something changes then he will not be very difficult to persuade."

Sach winked at Mephast. Both celestial beings were lounging on the sofa, sipping their drinks in silence. They both knew this would end in love making, they were already naked but some time ago they took the habit of drinking in each others very close company. Sach leaned a little and kissed tenderly Mephast's cheek, and then again, and again.

"Do you have an idea on to go about the persuasion?"

"Dreams, no human can resist or avoid the realness that we can do, of a hard-to-refuse and very pleasurable dream."

Sach laughed and nodded.

"Lucky me I don't have problems with that, in fact Dorian gave me some original nice ideas you could use."

Mephast rubbed his nose against Sach's.

"How about we first test them, to make sure they are as good as you say, hmm?"

Now, wasn't that the loveliest of ideas?

_KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD_

"What the hell did just happen?"

First, the weirdest of dreams start to plague him out of nowhere, then the thief randomly appears at his apartment, and now he actually wakes up next to him as naked as he came to the world.

"A miracle sweetheart, the most improbable, and down right impossible this world has seen."

Dorian purred with his still sleepy voice, laying next to Klaus, a picture of beauty.

Klaus just shrugged.

"I guess I had it coming."

"I was actually talking about how I can madly love someone that is so far away from my taste in every single way, but that too I guess."

Klaus chuckled.

_Narcissist._

There was no denying last night was a very good night, but what the hell were they supposed to do now? As if Dorian knew what Klaus was thinking, he dropped the bomb.

"Klaus, marry me."

"WHAT?!"

Klaus jumped so high he almost fell of the bed, while Dorian started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you out of you mind?! … wait, yes you are!"

The look on Klaus' face was priceless, unfortunately Dorian, once he calmed down, was being very serious.

"I'm serious, I even have wedding bands already. That's why I came here last night, to ask you for marriage. But, well... things did not go as planned, for which I'm very glad."

Because the thief thinks that he'll put a ring in his finger will not have any consequences. They will start living together, shopping together, go to dates, the sun will shine every day, and world peace will become a reality... oh gott, this will be a disaster.

"Dorian... look, I don't think..."

Dorian scooped closer.

"Klaus, we'll do everything to make this work, I love you, and I hope that you will love me too. The bands are just to say that you and I are taken, and that no one is allowed to touch you if they know what's good for them, hmm? But if you still don't want them, it's all right, but I will definitely use it"

Dorian leaned over, to cover Klaus with kisses.

"Just remember your mine."

Klaus started to kiss back.

"Idiot, you're the only one that has the guts, or in your case, is stupid enough to go after me."

Disastrous End


End file.
